


Let's Pretend

by nychiq5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Pre-Series, Pre-Stanford, Songfic, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychiq5/pseuds/nychiq5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have 72 hours before Sam has to leave for Stanford and Dean refuses to touch Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> The boys are not mines and neither is the song, but the mistakes are. Set to P!NK's I don't believe you

**I don't mind it|I don't mind at all|It's like you're the swing set and I'm the kid that falls|It's like the way we fight, the times I've cried, we come to blows|And every night the passion's there so it's gotta be right, right?|**

Three more nights. That's all that he had. Three more nights. A lifetime of happiness condensed into 72 hours. Dad had enough and decided to go on another hunt instead of staying back and saying goodbye. Sammy already packed up his meager belongings and had them by the door of his room. The little house worn, but sturdy; the last place they would be together as a family. Nothing Sam said or did would change his mind. Dad needed him, and even though Sammy would be left vulnerable, he needed to make sure that Dad was OK.

**I don't believe you|When you say don't come around here no more|I won't remind you|You said we wouldn't be apart|No, I don't believe you|When you say you don't|need me anymore|So don't pretend|To not love me at all|**

**No I don't mind it|I still don't mind at all|It's like one of those bad dreams when you can't wake up|Looks like you've given up, you've had enough|But I want more|No I won't stop|'Cause I just know you'll come around... right?**

He refused to touch Sammy whiles Dad was gone. Regardless of having three nights, he couldn't bring himself to indulging in the pleasure of Sam's skin. He no longer had the right. Whomever Sam decided to settle down with was now owed that right. He could see the rage and grief that was building up in Sam and he could take it. He had always been able to take whatever Sam threw at him.

**Just don't stand there and watch me fall|'cause I, 'cause I still don't mind at all|It's like the way we fight, the times I cry, we come to blows|And every night the passion's there so it's gotta be right, right?**

The dawn of the fourth morning broke bright and he could tell that it would be a decent summer day. The scratches and bite marks that littered his skin throbbed and thrummed. But he deserved them. Sam had been the first to break. The first to throw a punch and the first to haul him in for a kiss afterwards. But that didn't change anything. Sam was still leaving today.

**I don't believe you**

Sam turned one last time, with tears streaking his high cheekbones and clumping his beautiful lashes; he waved good bye with a smile on his face and his heart in tatters.


End file.
